


Go Seek

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hide and Seek, Humor, M/M, Office, Office Party, Suggestive Themes, Trapped In A Closet, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "He got into the closet and closed the door behind him. There wasn’t much room, but there was enough space for him to lift his arms and look at his phone. He started to look at his business contacts when the door opened. Arthur looked up in irritation that somehow Feliciano had already found him.Instead, his arch nemesis from the IT department, Alfred, stood there and frowned."





	Go Seek

Perhaps the worst team building exercise Arthur had ever heard of was suggested at the office party he hadn’t known was taking place. He’d apparently missed the memo that they effectively had a day off work and were going to have a party instead. Had he known, he would have simply stayed home.

Instead, his attempts to flee the party had failed, and he was about to be roped into a game of hide-and-seek. They were a group of presumably professional adults about to play a children’s game. He wondered if he could just hide at his desk and search the internet for a new job instead.

Feliciano, the mail clerk who had suggested they play the game, cheerfully started counting as everyone scattered. Arthur rolled his eyes and walked at a much more sedate pace. Maybe he’d be caught right away and wouldn’t have to play anymore. It would be just his luck that being caught first would mean he’d have to do the seeking, so he picked up the pace a bit more as he thought of a decent place to hide.

In the break room, there was a small supply closet that no one used, which he decided would be an acceptable place to hide. Maybe he’d stay there the rest of the day and look for a new job on his phone. It was a better prospect than continuing with that terrible party.

He got into the closet and closed the door behind him. There wasn’t much room, but there was enough space for him to lift his arms and look at his phone. He started to look at his business contacts when the door opened. Arthur looked up in irritation that somehow Feliciano had already found him.

Instead, his arch nemesis from the IT department, Alfred, stood there and frowned. “Damn it, I was going to hide here!”

“Well, as you can see, I’ve already claimed this spot. Sod off.”

“Nuh uh. I’m almost out of time, so I’m hiding here, too. Scoot over.”

“What? No, you can’t—”

Alfred pushed him aside and squeezed in behind him anyway, and Arthur found himself flush against the side of the closet, with Alfred’s chest pressing to his back. Once he got over the initial shock, he started to squirm.

“You idiot! Get out of here!”

“No! There’s no time to find another hiding place! Just deal with it!”

“I despise you. Fine, move so I can get out of here then.”

Alfred shifted and squirmed, as well, but then he froze.

“I can’t. I’m stuck.”

Arthur began to squirm even more, and he found that he was quite firmly lodged in place, as well.

“Bloody brilliant, you tosser. This is entirely your fault, of course.”

He continued to squirm, trying to dislodge himself to get out, but Alfred let out a small whimper as Arthur continued to move. As Arthur continued to try to free himself, it became rapidly clear what Alfred was making noises over.

“Oh, dear lord, you aren’t actually getting hard, are you?”

“You’re rubbing against my junk, what do you think is going to happen? I don’t like it either, so stop squirming!”

“How about you stop being a pervert so I can get out of here!”

“Oh, _I’m_ a pervert? Says the guy whose computer locked up because he was looking at porn!”

“I was _not_ looking at porn, you dolt! I clicked on the wrong link!”

“Yeah, sure, I totally believe—damn it, will you _stop squirming_?”

Alfred maneuvered his arms enough to hold Arthur in place, and Arthur instantly froze. For someone who worked in IT, Alfred had surprisingly toned arms. If Arthur thought about it, Alfred’s chest and abs were also a lot firmer than he would have imagined. Added to what was pressing insistently against his backside—which Arthur’s mind oh so helpfully decided was exactly the kind of thing he enjoyed—Arthur was forgetting about stupid children’s games and his hatred for Alfred and the fact that they were stuck in a tiny closet and instead—

“Found you—! Oh. Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t know—!”

They both blinked as Feliciano came into view and disappeared just as quickly. The sight of Alfred holding Arthur from behind, his crotch pressed against Arthur’s backside, must have left very little to the imagination.

It was enough to break the spell and give Arthur the strength he needed to wrench himself free and throw himself out of the closet onto the breakroom floor. Under the fluorescent lighting, he could see that Alfred looked just as flushed and bewildered. Arthur spat out a series of colorful words and phrases directed both at Alfred and himself as he fled back to the cubicles to hide under his desk for the remainder of the day.


End file.
